This application seeks resource development funding (R24) that would subsequently lead to the submission of a P60 grant for the establishment of a comprehensive EXPORT Center of Excellence focusing on cancer disparities. The application is a collaboration between the University of Medicine and Dentistry of New Jersey (UMDNJ) and the New Jersey City University (NJCU), the only public four-year Minority Institution (Ml), in NJ. The R24 grant will enable the collaboration to augment and strengthen institutional infrastructure and capacity to conduct interdisciplinary health disparities research to address cancer disparities in minority populations, specifically the diverse African American and Latino populations in New Jersey. The contiguous cities of Newark and Jersey City will be the initial focus because of their large minority populations, but as the Center develops and grows, other New Jersey communities will be included. The specific aims of the R24 are to: 1) establish a collaborative infrastructure between UMDNJ and NJCU for conducting cancer disparities research, community outreach, training and education; 2) build and extend relationships in the health disparity communities for cancer educational information dissemination and the promotion of participation in biomedical and behavioral research and prevention and intervention activities; 3) promote the development and training of professionals who can engage in health disparities research; 4) promote planning for the conduct of minority health and/or other health disparities research; and 5) augment the minority health and health disparity curricula at UMDNJ and NJCU. [unreadable] [unreadable]